


A Flock of Sitters

by StormsThing1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, the Flock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormsThing1/pseuds/StormsThing1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby was nine when he woke to a terrifying sheep watching him sleep. He should've expected that not even his babysitters would be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flock of Sitters

Toby was nine when he woke up face-to-face with a hell-sheep.

His reaction was a mixture of shock, and muted acceptance that one came to develop when living with a demon who regularly came home covered in blood and viscera, and sometimes decided to give out... gifts of an interesting variety.

His head jerked back into the pillow by reflex, and he looked slightly cross-eyed at the three-eyed beast before him. “Good morning.” he greeted, voice quiet and a little strained.

Toby wasn't quite sure what that rumbling noise was, but he liked to assume it was the hell-sheep's own version of a greeting, and not a 'I gonna eat u now' grumble. The creature slipped off his bed, and seemed to give him a 'come' look, before disappearing out the door, into the dimly lit hall.

Toby was already half convinced he was dreaming, so he decided to just follow along and see what happens.

He went down the stairs and—Oh god, there's more.

There was variety in the sheep. Some were white, some were black with galaxy patterns, nearly none of them had the right number of limbs or horns. They all had scary teeth though. Toby made a note to not go near their mouths. That would be hard, though, considering they were everywhere. Well, they covered the entire ground. The couch, counter tops, table etc. were safe from the sheep invasion of his home.

There was a new piece of paper on the fridge, amongst all Toby's school work that had been kept for 'Alcor's cover'. The writing was sloppy and rushed, Toby found it odd how someone who didn't actually know how to write and just magicked their words on the page had terrible hand writing. But, despite the messy words and anceint alphabet, Aclor was an all knowing demon and that still exempted him from needing to be literate, the message magnetted to the fridge was simple.

“Hey, Toby, gonna be out all day! Be good for the Flock!----Alcor”

Ah, so the hell-sheep that nearly gave him a heart attack was Alcor's. It made sense.

“Hello.” he greeted the many sheep wandering around his feet, and ankles, and knees, and waist, now knowing that they were there for a reason, not just popping in, and to aid him no less. It would be rude not to greet them.

All the sheep grumbled in response in unison, holy crap. It sounded like thunder, but more like if the thunder was a monster about to stomp on you. Threatening thunder. Terrifying thunder. Thunder like it was coming to eat you, or the sky opening to unleash hidden terrors on the unaware world. Like it was actively attacking you.

There was a list things to do on the fridge as well. It was pretty much just a list of his normal chores, just plus reminders to eat food. And a note that 'the black ones are nightmares and the white ones are dreams', whatever that means. Probably a reference to the sheep, or a misreading. The handwriting conjured onto the page was really bad.

Toby went into the pantry, grabbing himself cereal, before sitting at the table to eat it dry. Milk made his stomach hurt. Just before the first spoon of sugary cereal reached his mouth, he turned to his not exactly human guests.

“Do you want anything to eat?” he was prepared to jump off the chair, to get something for the sheep—this one is black, so a nightmare?—but the creature gave a snort that carried across a negative answer, and pushed the kid's chair back in with his head. This sheep just felt like a he.

He plopped his bowl into the dishwasher, listening to the calming hum as the machine automatically began cleaning, and put the box of cereal from the table back in the pantry, then pulled the bowl out of the dishwasher just as it was done being dried.

He set off on doing his chores as normal—only a few, made seem even smaller than the amount he heard Bridget complain about in school. He was done before noon, and plopped down on the couch, watching cartoons. Alcor had given him this old cartoon called 'Mizar the Magnificent' and he was really liking it do far!

He was joined by a nightmare on either side of him, one of which came with a bowl of popcorn. All around the room, nightmares and dreams alike plopped themselves down to join in watching the show with him, making noises at appropriate moments along with the show. About five episodes in, Toby's stomach started grumbling, and a black sheep came in with a sandwich, before sitting on Toby's feet.

He ate the sandwich, and placed the empty plate on the end table, resting it on top of the empty popcorn bowl.

He rest his head on the inky sheep to the right. The texture of its fur was interesting. It felt sort of like a cloud might, but slimy. Inky. Kinda unsettling. Interesting, and pleasant to the touch. He curled up his feet, and the sheep on his left sat down on them, keeping them warm.

Another warm body joined him on the couch, this one in his lap actually. This one was much smaller than any of the others, and white. She(just felt like a she) was light, and feathery. She exuded a nice, lulling aura around her. Toby's eyes began to droop, and he fell asleep, the last thing he saw being one of the sheep turning off the T.V., pausing his episode for him.

 

He awoke to a flash of light. Alcor was standing before Toby, stashing a camera behind his back. Toby was still too tired to keep his eyes open, and thus let them close again.

“So cute.” he could hear Alcor mutter under his breath. “Thanks guys.” he was talking to the sheep, and was met with eldritch baaing, and Toby felt the three spots of warmth leave him, before being replaced with another. Alcor picking him up.

Toby curled into Alcor's arms, content. He smiled slightly, even as he was carried up the stairs with jerky steps. He was briefly shifted to one arm as Alcor opened the door to his room, and he didn't want to let go of Alcor's neck as he was laid in his bed. So he didn't, and was waiting for Alcor to just remove Toby's arms, but then he didn't. He plopped into bed with Toby still in his arms. The little boy curled into Alcor's arms even more, content in the warmth. That's how he fell back asleep, surrounded by warmth and happiness, and a hand stroking his hair.

 

Twenty-seven years later, and still in the same home that was somehow different, two figures sat on the floor in front of the couch. One was a girl, young woman, twenty-one-years-old and the demon that had raised her and her brother. They were working on a project, making a scrapbook. She was bubbling happily, but with a sad undertone, as the man beside her watched in wonder as she put the images together with just as much ease as before, and before, and before.

“Oh, this one's cute!” she declared, holding up one of the images. It was her brother, just a teeny little thing, curled up and asleep on the couch with various members of the Flock dog piled on top of him.

Alcor looked over her shoulder, and he smiled too. “Yeah, that was the first time I left him home alone. I might have gone overboard on the babysitters.”

“He looks happy though.” her smile faltered a little, eyes shining.

“I think it'd look good here.” she held the picture above two pages labeled 'Toby sleeping in random places'. It went next to one where he had fallen asleep in a mostly empty bowl of cereal. That's how they had found out he was allergic to milk.

“Me too.” Alcor agreed, watching as the picture was adhered to the page, a puffy sticker of a sheep plopped over one corner with a small “boop”, and a felt tip pen writing a trail of 'Zzzzz' leading off the page.

The girl slid the paper into one of the page protectors already in the binder, careful to not nudge any of her meticulously placed decorations. She began to flip through the book, looking at each image sadly. When she got to the Halloween section, she realized she was crying as she saw an image of herself and her brother posing, her decked out in the Princess Mizar costume he'd made her.

“Let's go visit him.” Alcor suggested, and she nodded. Both stood, and began to walk to the grove in the woods, where Alcor's sister and brother and niblets and her brother were buried, and where many more would be buried before time ended.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out cute, but then my hand slipped. Sorry.  
> I Have fallen in love with this AU.


End file.
